Samara Cries
by Lucy-Lui-x
Summary: This fic is bases on The Ring Two, it is very close to the actual story.


Samara Cries

Almost being drowned by your birth mother, then being thrown to the bottom of a well by your adoptive mother can give one the feeling that they are 'unloved'. For Samara, the 'unloved' feeling gathered deep inside of her, it burned horrible pictures into her head and gave her the desire to enforce suffering upon others. When she was condemned to death by her adoptive mother, Anna Morgan, Samara's spirit lingered in the depths of the well where she had died seven days after she was thrown down there.

When investigative journalist, Rachel Keller, found herself dealing with a horrific tape which kills anyone who watches it, she followed the story behind it leading her to the murder of a little girl. After Rachel had fell to the bottom of the well that Samara had died in, she found the decayed remains of Samara's body. She took the body out of the well unleashing a powerful rage amongst the Keller family.

A storm was brewing over Seattle, Rachel had already put Aidan to bed and was about to go to sleep herself. Before she went to bed she was watching the news, there was a report about a male student said to be dead at his home, east of Seattle. She was so tired, Rachel didn't think anything of it. She climbed into be bed, pulling the covers up towards her, her eyes grew heavy and she lost consciousness. While she was asleep she heard a distant voice, after a few moment the voice became clearer,

'' Rachel…''

She had a picture fixed into her head of Samara before she was dead. Samara was holding Rachel's hand in the dream, Rachel didn't react but she was still afraid. Samara's grip became tighter and the vision was getting blurry, she whispered,

''I'm sorry… But…Everyone will suffer…''

Rachel woke up with a scream and was greeted by Aidan,

''Rachel! What's wrong?!''

''Nothing, just had a bad dream, baby'' she replied.

Aidan climbed into bed with Rachel to hug her, she cuddled him and stroked his hair. They fell to sleep holding each other, when they woke up in the morning it was still raining. There was no school today so they went to the zoo near the local shopping mall. Aidan took his camera that he got for Christmas to capture his moments at the zoo, by the time they got there it had stopped raining the sun was shining.

''What animals do you wonna go see first, babe?'' Rachel asked

''Well we can start at the beginning and work our way around, it'll be easier that way.'' He replied.

They picked up a guide map at the beginning of the zoo, about half way through the animals they went to get some lunch at a hot dog stand.

''We'll take two hot dogs with tomato ketchup please and large bag of fries to share.'' Rachel said to the hot dog guy. He handed her the food after she had paid and they went to find somewhere to sit. They sat down next to the antelope exhibit and started to eat,

'' What's up, Rachel? Are you alright, you look tense?''

''I'm fine honey, just a little tired, I didn't sleep that good last night.'' She replied with a reassuring smile.

''Was it that dream?'' Aidan asked hastily. Rachel looked down at her food and sighed,

''Yeah, it was…''

''What happened in it?'' Aidan asked

''I'd rather not talk about it, let's just enjoy the day.'' said Rachel, putting on a brave face.

''Was she in your dream, Rachel''

''Never you mind that Aidan, anyway, are you finished, there are still loads of animals to see?''

Aidan and Rachel finished their lunches and put the leftovers in the bin, when they went over to the fence to take pictures of the antelope, they antelope bashed into the fence where Aidan was standing. He had to stand on the fence because he was too little to look over the gate, the bash caused him to fall off of the fence. On the way down, he hit his head.

''Aidan!'' Rachel screeched.

Aidan was rushed to the nearest hospital, a few hours had passed before he came around. Rachel was in the canteen when he woke up but there was a middle aged nurse in the room, Aidan was very lively when he was speaking,

''Where's mommy, I want my mommy.''

The woman looked at him,

''She'll be here soon, she's just in the canteen. How are you feeling?''

Aidan ignored what she said,

''Can I see my mommy now? Please?''

The nurse put her hand on Aidan's arm to comfort him,

''You're freezing, are you feeling alright?''

''Yeah, I'm fine… I'll be even better when I can see my mommy.'' Aidan insisted.

'' I think it would be better if you just lay down and spend the night here until your condition is more stable.'' Suggested the nurse.

'' I want to see my mommy. If you won't listen, then I have to show you something.'' Aidan replied with a dim gesture on his face. Aidan looked down, the nurse gazed into thin air with a blank expression drew upon her face. Without changing her expression, the nurse picked up her scalpel from her white pocket, holding out her left wrist she pushed the knife deep into the vein. When she took it out the blood was gushing, the crimson mess shadowed the floor surrounding Aidan and the nurse. Silenced, the nursed remained in her seat, with the blood gushing out her death was imminent. Aidan climbed out of bed, he put on his jeans and his shirt leaving his hospital gown on the bed. He made his way down the corridor which lead to the canteen.

Aidan's face lit up when he saw Rachel, he ran toward her to hug her,

''Mommy!!''

''Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed, you should be resting?'' Rachel asked.

''The nurse said I could go home, she discharged me a few minutes ago. Can we go home now?''

''Are you sure she let you go, maybe we should just go check first.'' Suggested Rachel.

''Honestly, she said I could go, anyway, It's kinda stuffy in here and I'd rather we'd go home'' continued Aidan. Finally, Rachel gave in, they set off in the car back to their house. When they got in, Aidan ran to the television to watch it, he put some cartoons on until Rachel came in,

''It's a little late Aidan, don't you think you ought to go to sleep?'' Rachel asked.

Aidan turned his head to look at Rachel and he whispered,

''I never sleep…''

Rachel looked distraught at this and took a deep breath,

''Then… h-how about I make you a snack?'' She asked timidly.

Aidan agreed so Rachel went into the kitchen alone to make a sandwich, when she spread the peanut butter she mixed in some sleeping powder. She took the sandwiches into the front room where Aidan was and gave him the one with sleeping powder. He ate the sandwich and eventually he drifted off into a deep sleep. She lay asleep next to him, while she was sleeping, Aidan was in her dream,

''Rachel it's me Aidan, listen, we have to stay asleep otherwise she'll hear us. Show her she can't stay here Rachel, show her the place she's afraid of, make her go away. You're my mom… Not hers.'' Aidan cried.

''Baby, tell me, how do I get rid of her. You need to tell me, where is she afraid of?'' Rachel asked.

''The water… She hates the water… Show her she can't stay.'' Aidan pleaded.

Aidan's voice tone changed after there was a scratching sound, his eyes widened.

''Mommy!''

Rachel realised that it was Samara, Aidan didn't relate to his mother like this.

''Why don't you go back to sleep baby, it's too early to get up.'' Rachel said.

''I just want to talk to you mommy, I feel like I've been away from you for ages.''

Rachel faked a smile,

''We have the rest of our lives to talk, why don't we just go back to sleep ?''

''I love you mommy.'' Aidan stated with a grin.

''I-I love you too, but try and go back to sleep.

Aidan closed his eyes and started to sleep. When this happened Rachel woke up from the dream they were in. Aidan was still asleep. While he was sleeping Rachel went in the bathroom to run a cold bath. She went back into her bedroom to get Aidan who was still sleeping. She picked him up and hauled him into the bathroom. She put his legs in the running water first and shortly after his arms flopped in, his lower part of the body and his arms were emerged in the water. Aidan's head was still supported by Rachel's hand, she placed her other hand over his chest and she knelt to his ears.

''You're not my son and you can't stay here Samara.'' As Rachel said this, Aidan woke up.

''Rachel! What are you doing?! It's me now. It's not her Rachel. Mommy I love you.''

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face,

''I know baby. I love you too.''

She pushed down on his chest to get him fully into the water, he hesitated but Rachel was too strong. He was under the water for about one and a half minutes, black water came out of Aidan's mouth, it turned the whole bath water black. Rachel couldn't feel Aidan anymore so she backed away from the bath. Samara's spirit rose from Aidan, her solid form was made from the remainder of the bath water. Her spirit looked at Rachel, she couldn't tell if Samara was angry or upset, it was a blank expression. The water bubbled, dropped and went down the drain. Aidan was left in the bath, Rachel picked him up and tried to get him to breathe but he didn't.

''Aidan! Can you hear me honey? Please Aidan!'' She cried hysterically. Aidan let out a slight cough which lead to a fit of coughing,

''Ra-Rachel…''

Rachel rubbed away the water which was dripping down his face and then sat him up. She gripped him tightly but the she heard a rattled noise in the next room, She walked into the room holding Aidan's hand. Her jaw dropped in fear as she saw the familiar well on the television, Aidan was close to her,

'' She still wants me, Rachel, she won't let me go.''

As Samara came closer to the screen she held out her arms, Rachel walked closer to the television but Aidan remained at the back of the room.

''Rachel, what are you doing, come back here.''

''All she wants is a mother… And she'll keep searching until she finds one.'' Rachel muttered.

Rachel gestured her hands ready for Samara to grab them, she closed her eyes,

''I love you Aidan.''

Aidan clenched his fists and shouted,

''Rachel! Get away from her! Come back! Rachel!''

But he was too late, Samara reached her hands out of the television and pulled Rachel in with her to the bottom of the well.

''Samara! Here I am Samara, just like you wanted. But you stay away from him!''

There was an echo between the damp walls of the well, then she felt something brush against her leg and a large clump of hair rose to the surface. Samara put her hand on Rachel gently,

''I've found you mommy, I love you so much.''

''I love you too, but don't you think we should try and get out of this well?'' Rachel replied

''Why mommy, we can live down here forever. Just me and you, we don't need anyone else.''

Rachel was worried but appeared calm,

''But what about when we have to sleep, there's nowhere to sleep.''

I never sleep, mommy. Don't worry about it, we'll be fine.

Rachel pulled away from Samara's hand and put both of her hands on Samara's shoulders,

''Listen Samara, you may be able to live like this but I can't. I have to get out of here, the lid on the well is always open, you can always get out, come with me.'' Rachel reasoned.

''No. I can't leave here, neither can you. You're staying here with me.'' Said Samara with a stern tone.

''You wanted a mommy and here I am, if I'm really you're mommy you'll listen to me. I'm leaving here with or without you, and there's no changing it.''

Rachel retracted from Samara on got a grip on a rock at the nearest her. She was getting higher and higher drowning out the cries of Samara,

''Mommy! Come back, mommy, please!''

When Rachel was about half way up the well, Samara looked up at Rachel and cried,

''If you're not coming down, I'll make you come back!''

Samara grabbed a brick to pull herself up, she climbed higher and higher, faster and faster until she was close to Rachel. Rachel tried to climb faster but she was wet and she kept slipping, Samara finally caught up to Rachel and she gripped her leg. Rachel was just about to climb out of the well when she was caught by Samara, luckily, with Rachel kicking her legs about Samara lost her grip and fell to the bottom of the well. She attempted to climb back to the top but in this time Rachel managed to climb out of the well and escape. Rachel ran around to the other side to push the lid, Samara shouted one last time,

''Mommy!"

Then right before Rachel closed the lid she shouted down,

''I'm not your fucking mommy.''

The wind was howling and the distant cries of Samara had vanished, Rachel now wondered where she was going to go, she was stuck in a television (WTF).

''Rachel, follow my voice. Can you hear me?'' Aidan's voice lingered over the flat landscape,

''Keep walking forwards, Rachel. Keep walking''

Rachel continued to walk forwards until there was a bit of static in front of her, she took another step forward and she could feel the plastic of a television. Little to her surprise, she was crawling out of the television like Samara, she ran straight for Aidan.

''Aidan, are you okay honey?!'' Rachel asked.

''I'm fine mom, what happened to you?'' He replied

''It doesn't matter anymore babe, she's not going to hurt us anymore, everything will be okay now. I promise.'' She explained, ''But just promise me one thing?''

''Sure mom, anything.'' he answered.

''Just call me Rachel for now, at least for a little while.'' Rachel said.

Aidan smiled and hugged her.


End file.
